death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Myuze
Myuze is a Kunoichi , and was an Empusa, before receiving Vandalieu's Guidance to become a Crystal Empusa. She was a niece of one of the previous queens of the Zanalpandna Nation, she dreams of becoming a ninja, acquiring the Ninja job; and is considered the closet one within her home nation to achieve it. She is currently serving Vandalieu and is one of his fiancées. Appearance Myuze seemed to be a tall human woman, but in addition to her arms and hands that had five fingers like those of humans, she also had arms with the joints covered in an exoskeleton, with scythe-like shapes at the ends of the wrists. On top of that, she had what appeared at first glance to be a folded cloak but was actually a long pair of wings growing from her back, and her legs were those of insects from the knees down. She looked like a combination between a praying mantis and a woman, or perhaps a personified praying mantis. And was described of having a sharp gaze and hair gathered into a ponytail at the top of her head. After becoming a Crystal Empusa, her sickle-arms and green exoskeleton had transformed into an emerald-like material that sparkled. Personality Myuze appeared to intimidating, but it seemed that she had a friendly personality. She has a bright, friendly personality and is loved by those around her. However, she does not have the coolness commonly portrayed in ninjas. Summary A member of the Empusa race, a race created by Vida that possesses the sickles and wings of a praying mantis. She was serving as the captain of a team that guarded one of Zanalpadna’s gates. She is an old acquaintance of Gizania’s; she is something like a neighborhood onee-san to her. She is young but possesses considerable skill. She has a strong yearning to become a ninja, so she considers herself fortunate to have met Vandalieu, who possesses knowledge regarding ninjas. She anticipates that she will become able to master the way of the ninja if she continues to follow him. Incidentally, the definition of the way of the ninja in her mind is to ‘kind of be an amazing ninja,’ a very vague, ambiguous definition. She is the niece of the previous queen, but both she and those around her don’t think anything of this other than that she had an amazing aunt. In Zanalpadna, the queen serves as more of a priestess than a ruler, so the next ruler is not decided by bloodline alone. She is highly capable; she would be able to defeat a B-class adventurer if they fought one on one, face to face. But as a scout, her Lockpicking and Trap Skills are of low Level, and she does not have the Intuition Skill, so that is quite disappointing. This is because doors, treasure chests and traps protected by high-difficulty locks do not spawn very often in Zanalpadna’s Dungeon. And other than conducting some reconnaissance, she has not performed many scout-like tasks, as her job is to guard the gate. Powers and Abilities New (Chapter 163): * Name: Myuze * Age: 70 years old * Title: None * Rank: 9 * Race: Crystal Empusa Kunoichi * Level: 0 * Job: Illusion User * Job level: 12 * Job history: Apprentice Thief, Thief, Assassin, Dark Fighter, Kunoichi, Kunoichi Master Passive skills: * Superhuman Strength: Level 6 * Dark Vision (Transformed from Night Vision!) * Strengthened Agility: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) * Strengthened Attribute Values: Duty: Level 5 * Enhanced Physical Ability (Carapace, sickles): Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) * Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with ninja equipment: (Medium) (NEW!) * Crystal Refinement: Level 5 (NEW!) * Fire-Attribute Resistance: Level 4 (NEW!) Active skills: * Camouflage: Level 5 * Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) * Throwing: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) * Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) * Silent Steps: Level 8 * Lockpicking: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Trap: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Surpass Limits: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) * Assassination Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) * No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 * Mana Control: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) * Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Luminescence: Level 1 (NEW!) Unique Skills: * Zanalpadna’s Divine Protection * Lioen’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Old: * Name: Myuze * Age: 70 years old * Title: None * Rank: 8 * Race: Empusa Shadow Kunoichi * Level: 0 * Job: Kunoichi Master * Job level: 99 * Job history: Apprentice Thief, Thief, Assassin, Dark Fighter, Kunoichi * Passive skills: ** Superhuman Strength: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Night Vision ** Strengthened Agility: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Duty: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Carapace, sickles): Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Camouflage: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 5 ** Armor Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 8 ** Lockpicking: Level 2 ** Trap: Level 3 ** Surpass Limits: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Assassination Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 1 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 1 * Unique Skills: ** Zanalpadna’s Divine Protection Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Empusa Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction